


New little family

by Skyrocket25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Baby Peter Parker, Comfort, Dada tony, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Love, M/M, Papa Steve, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trusting Peter, Young Peter Parker, dad tony, steve & tony become parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Steve is running late for the orphanage meeting for him and his husband Tony Stark to meet the little boy they have been receiving pictures of for weeks. The little boy called "peter parker" Steve couldn't be more happy about the meeting, Tony on the other hand is having doudts.Steve learns sometimes it's better to be late and trust that things will have there own little wierd way of working them selfs out. Without his help .





	New little family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a other sweet short one of Steven and tony adopting peter. I have written 3 different versions of this kind of story and can't get the others to something I like. So just going for this short one for the momment. And maybe if I can get to a place where I am happy with one of the other versions I will upload it with its 3 chapters. 
> 
> hope you like this little on for now :) 
> 
> Also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Would love the help. :)

Steve just stood there quietly by the doorway. Smiling at the site of his beloved husband Tony stark AKA: Iron man himself. Holding a small walnut haired boy in his lap one arm security wrapped around him. The other gently running a hand through his curly locks. Has the boy picks up different building boxes to show him before placing them down on top of each other to build a big tower of them. Which he then knocks down with his small hands laughing has they all fall and starts again. Tony making silly little faces ever time his is presented with the next box. That has different Colours and letters on each side. 

Steve feels his heart melt a little bit when tony uses his baby voice to the 3-year-old. Who lays back against his chest looking right at home. Giggling and squirming has big hands gently tickle and cuddle him close. Added with peppered kisses on the top of his head. 

The small child is more than happy to receive all this love and attention cuddling up to tony. Gently placing a hand over his Arc reactor under Tony's Shirt. He watches has tony tenses for a moment. Before something the small boy says seems to make him chuckle and also place a hand over the Arc reactor. Completely covering the smaller hand with his own. 

Tony slowly rocks them back and forth. Both quietly talking to each other. Steve so wants to go over there. But also, doesn't want to break up their little bubble.  
He is actually happy now that he was held up in meetings all morning. Making him late to the meeting at the orphanage for them to come and meet the small child. They had been getting pictures of for him weeks. Before finally getting the “okay” to have the chance to meet him and take him home with them. If it was a good match for both them and the small boy. 

He couldn't wait, was over the moon about the meeting and getting to meet the little boy that had taken over tony and Steve’s life. Even before they had meet him. Since they had received the first photo of him all Steve could do was talk about him.  
A small picture that was now kept safely in his Wallet with the name "peter park" on the back.  
But just because Steve had been thrilled about this. Didn't mean his husband tony, was he kept having doubts that he wasn’t going to be a good father. Asking Steve if he thought he would be like his own dad. Of course, Steve told him he was nothing like his dad. But doesn't really think he got through to him. 

Then he was going on about what if peter didn't like him and he couldn't Bond with him. And we'll… that certainly hasn't been a problem he's only been in the room 10 minutes with the boy alone. And is already cradling him in his arms. Steve can't help but carefully sneak his phone out of his pocket to get a photo of the two. Witch will now be his front cover so whenever he is stuck in some stupid meetings again. He can just look at this photo for Comfort. 

Finally, after a couple more minutes of taking in his husband and peter. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room. Instantly meeting the eyes of tony and peter who just smile warmly at him. 

"And there's your new papa... peter," tony says with a big smirk on his face. 

"Wanna say hi" he whispers tickling peters ear with his breath. He squirms in his arms giggling before holding his hands out. Steve happily picks up the waiting boy holding him close to his chest. Realizing just how small the 3 year old is to him and that after such a long time of waiting tony and him can start their own little family. 

"Papa" Peter says in the cutes little voice that could make anyone smile. 

"Hi peter" Steve chuckles back, gently running a thumb over peters check. Sitting them down next to tony who is grinning like a big idiot. "See told you papa wasn't scary." Tony warmly tells Peter who just giggles holding out arms to tony 

"Dada. Dada." Peter giggles reaching for tony. Whose eyes are fighting tears back.  
Same for Steve. 

"Told you had anything to worry about. Peter clearly already loves you loads." Steve hums happily looking to tony who just nods. Gently running a hand through peters hair.  
"Yeah sweet heart ... I'm Dada" tony whispers gently placing on kiss on his check. Then a quick soft one on Steve’s lips. Wrapping his arms around the both of them. 

"Steve...let's take our son home."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a other sweet short one of Steven and tony adopting peter. I have written 3 different versions of this kind of story and can't get the others to something I like. So just going for this short one for the momment. And maybe if I can get to a place where I am happy with one of the other versions I will upload it with its 3 chapters. 
> 
> hope you like this little on for now :) 
> 
> Also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Would love the help. :)


End file.
